Strike for the Billion
by Elias-Salazar
Summary: It's time for a new type for drama for everybody! I own nothing except Teledacious,she's my oc.
1. Chapter 1:Introduction to things

A thick African woman wearing a green 1970's disco suit and a brunette afro was standing in front of a big mansion. "Hello fabulous people of the globe. I am your host, Teledacious!" *Her real name's Jennifer Ivina Stewart. "...Anyway, I will be in the placement of Chris Mclean for the new show. Strike for the Billion!" Cannons fire confetti, causing Teledacious to jump in shock. "Y'all gonna try to make me lose my wig and s**t," She straightens out her loose afro. "But we need a cast. That's where you come in. You can suggest up to 4 people. They can be fictional or real, but for the real people, they can only be the following. Youtubers, viners, and drag queens. No celebrities since they already have enough money honey." Teledacious takes a drink from her water bottle. "As for the fake people with more real personality than the average celebrity, you can be anybody. Cartoon, video game, anime, objects, Pokemon, Creepypasta, and...that's about it." She had a lost look on her face..."*snap* If you wanna win $100 billion, request and see 'em compete!"


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations with Bianca

"Hi, I'm Bianca Del Rio, and I'm here to explain how 'Strike for the Billion' is gonna work", Bianca said, as he/she picked up some notes. **"Get ready for the most exciting competition show ever! With grand challenges, amazing contestants, and jaw-dropping eliminations. ;) Winky face"** , he/she said before dropping the notes. "Okay, you want the short story? 'Total Drama', 'Survivor', and 'Rupaul's Drag Race' mixed together with fanfiction", Bianca said before realizing there was more to be explained. " **sigh** Look, here's how it's actually going to go. 22 contestants live together in a mansion, in order to compete for 100 billion dollars! They'll compete in crazy challenges, and the winner of each challenge will pick up to 5 people to join their victory/immunity. **Gee, that would've been good to have in Season 6** ", Bianca commented before continuing the speech. "Anyway, the bottom whatever number of people will vote one person to go home. However, instead of sending the person with the most votes home, the bottom 2 will put their moves to the test in a 'Dance off'-'Lip-Sync for your life' challenge", he/she told the audience before wiping off sweat drops from his/her forehead. "That clear enough for ya? If so, I'll see you in the aftermath!" Bianca signed off.

 **Okay,I hope that gives you some incite on the show and details. I'll choose 11 people of my choice to be in, along with 11 of your choices. See you guys soon.**


	3. SFTB first 11 contestants

**1\. Latrice Royale**

 **Age: 43**

 **Occupation: Drag Queen**

 **Information: Latrice is no stranger to the reality show game. She/he has competed in both season 4 and All-Stars of "Rupaul's Drag Race". Not only is she/he a sickening superstar, she/he has some of the best quotes in history (My opinion).**

" **She is large, in charge. Chunky yet funky. The bold and beautiful, I am Latrice Royale".**

 **2\. Natsu Dragneel**

 **Age: 19(I think)**

 **Show: Fairy Tail**

 **Information: Natsu is a fire mage at the Fairy Tail guild. Managing to breathe fire itself! He seems reckless to some, but he's actually a nice guy once you get to know him. He's very straightforward with his thinking, usually with fights.**

" **I'm all fired up!"**

 **3\. Bubble**

 **Age: Idk**

 **Show: Battle for Dream Island**

 **Information: Much like Latrice, Bubble is familiar with the reality show genre. She got second-runner up on the hit object show "BFDI", but sadly didn't make it to "BFDIA". Bubble is well known for her goiky accent, where as someone would say "I", she says "Oi".**

 **Bubble is in love with the popular dessert, Yoylecake.**

" **Let's do Cake at Stake".**

 **4\. Meghan Mccarthy**

 **Age: 24**

 **Occupation: Viner**

 **Information: Meghan has 3 million followers on Vine. Her voice is very high pitched, but natural. She is well known for voice impressions of many cartoon characters.**

" **Why does your voice sound like that? Why does your face look like that?"**

 **5\. Eric Cartman**

 **Age: 10**

 **Show: South Park**

 **Information: Cartman can be best described as…evil. He has a major hatred for Hippies and Jews, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. His "heroic" alter ego, "The Coon" managed to take control of the satanic lord Cuthulu, he chopped up a kid's parents and put them into chili (Which that kid ate!), and a tone of other horrendous crap!**

" **Respect my authori-tah!"**

 **6\. Miss Piggy**

 **Age: 30's…I'm guessing.**

 **Occupation: Actress/Model extraodinaire.**

 **Information: Miss Piggy is one of the most popular Muppets. She keeps hogging the spotlight from everyone when she can. Not only is she a classic beauty, she is very skilled in karate, and is quite a calm feminist.**

" **There is one Miss Piggy, and she is moi".**

 **7\. Mario**

 **Age: 39**

 **Game: Super Mario**

 **Information: Mario has been saving Princess Peach for over 27 years now. He does get help from Luigi once in a while, but not too often. He also loves partying, go-carting, and fighting with some of his Nintendo buddies on Smash Bro's.**

" **It's-a me, Mario".**

 **8\. Panda**

 **Age: I also do not know.**

 **Show: We Bare Bears**

 **Information: Panda is the middle child of his three brothers. He is calm yet cowardly, insecure, and sensitive, but is also assertive when necessary. He is addicted to his phone, loves to draw in manga art style, and is desperate for love.**

" **Be careful with my phone please, it is my life and soul in rectangular form".**

 **9\. Adore Delano**

 **Age: 26**

 **Occupation: Drag Queen**

 **Information: Before drag, Adore appeared on TV phenomenon "American Idol". She/he is one of the more popular queens with his/her likeable personality. Adore is also very popular on her youtube channel 'Danny Noriega"(His/her real name). She/he loves to party, his/her sign is a Libra, she/he's from Azusa so she/he'll stab someone, there's a lot to him/her.**

" **Party".**

 **10\. Soap**

 **Age: I also don't know.**

 **Show: Inanimate Insanity 2**

 **Information: Soap is a major clean freak, fearing germs cause disease. Despite, she is generally nice and will help her team, sort of like Panda. She also has a touch of a Disney Princess in her, singing a song about cleaning in episode 7.**

" **Cleaning's my life and when I'm feeling down, scrubbing the floors always removes a frown".**

 **11\. Spongebob Squarepants**

 **Age: Yet another person whos age remains unknown!**

 **Show: Spongebob Squarepants(der!)**

 **Information: Spongebob is very happy go lucky, kind, and laughable. He's a fry cook, has many friends at home, and like Miss Piggy, knows a thing or two about karate. He can be annoying at times, however.**

" **I'm ready"!**

 **Those are the first 11. I'll pick 11 of your choices, and we have a cast!**


End file.
